RB ERP (Role Based ERP)
RB ERP- Role Based ERP for Manufacturers by WorkWise, Inc. SUMMARY WorkWise, Inc. with its headquarters in Milwaukee, WI offers the TCM (Time Critical Manufacturing) Suite of ERP (Enterprise Resource Planning Applications). TCM has over a 30 year history in the ERP marketplace. The original developers of TCM - EMS (Effective Management Systems) was formed by Mike Dunham in the mid 1970's and went public in the mid 1990's. In 1999 EMS was acquired by IFS (Industrial & Financial Systems) in the hopes of converting the customer base of over 400+ companies to the IFS solution. However, there was resistence in the based to move to the IFS product. In 2001 Mike Dunham purchase the TCM product line from IFS and formed a new company called WorkWise, Inc. comprised of former EMS employees. Since WorkWise's inception, the company has increased R&D expenditures and has added many new functions to its offering including CRM and Business Intelligence. The company also made a decision to offer its products on the MS Windows ONLY platform - historically the product was available on many platforms including VMS and Unix. This change allowed the company to concentrate its efforts on a single platform - enabling the company to product and bring to market new functionality much quicker. The company today hs continued to grow both internally and has added many new customers as well. The company today has continued to grow both internally and has added many new customers as well. Role-Based ERP is a brand new innovation that allows our ERP system to be assembled to the particular needs of each individual or role. Historical ERP is based on a module approach, whereby everything is organized by module, ie MRP, inventory, MES, general ledger and so forth. However, at any particular time, an individual needs certain items from different modules to accomplish a specific task. This requires a person to laboriously go in and out of various modules and screens to accomplish that single task (slow and tedious). In many systems this also mandates that the item be re-entered into each module. Role Based ERP changes all this by assembling all the modules and screens necessary to fit a particular role/task. And now, everything is available on one view, sharing the item of interest with multiple functions, but all on one screen. COMPANY HISTORY RB ERP - Role Based ERP for Manufacturers is offered by WorkWise, Inc. WorkWise Inc. is headquartered in Milwaukee, WI - with many vitural offices throughout the United States and an R&D office located in Shanghai, China. The company has over 500 customers throughout the U.S. as well as in Canada and the Pacific Rim. EMS (Effective Management Systems) was the original author of the TCM (Time Critical Manufacturing) ERP Product Line in the mid 1970's. In the late 1990's EMS went public. In 1999, EMS was acquired by IFS (Inudstrial and Financial Systems) to expand their presence in the U.S. and with the intent of converting the existing TCM customers to the IFS applications. The company was not very successful in moving customers to the IFS applications and in 2001, Mike Dunham, the original owner of EMS purchased the TCM product back from IFS along with 30 key employees with TCM experience and formed a new company called WorkWise, Inc. Today, WorkWise has doubled in size and has continued development of the product line to serve its existing customers as well as new customers. Recently the company rebranded their ERP offering. it is now called RB ERP or''' Role Based ERP to better reflect the enhancements made to the product and the intuitive user interface. Read the Article from Milwaukee Business Journal "Workwise Represents a Rebirth": http://www.bizjournals.com/milwaukee/stories/2002/08/12/focus2.html '''PRODUCTS The''' Role Based ERP''' product can be utilized in many manufacturing environments including: Make to Order, Engineer to Order, Repetitive, Make to Stock or Mixed Mode. WorkWise offers solutions for Planning & Replenishment, Customer Supply Chain, Material Supply Chain, Manufacturing Execution Systems, Finance & Accounting, Decision Support & Enterprise tools - including CRM (Customer Relationship Management), GBI (Graphical Business Intelligence) and Web Applications. The company has made many innovative changes to the product to enhance the user experience. With these changes, the company decided to rebrand the product to better describe its capabilities. The product is now known as RB ERP or Role-Based ERP. Role-Based ERP is a brand new innovation that allows our ERP system to be assembled to the particular needs of each individual or role. Historical ERP is based on a module approach, whereby everything is organized by module, ie MRP, inventory, MES, general ledger and so forth. However, at any particular time, an individual needs certain items from different modules to accomplish a specific task. This requires a person to laboriously go in and out of various modules and screens to accomplish that single task (slow and tedious). In many systems this also mandates that the item be re-entered into each module. Role Based ERP changes all this by assembling all the modules and screens necessary to fit a particular role/task. And now, everything is available on one view, sharing the item of interest with multiple functions, but all on one screen. SERVICES WorkWise Business Services is focused on allowing users to maximize their investment in the TCM product. WorkWise Business Services team represents broad geographical presence and a broad range of talents in both the application and system areas of the TCM product offering. WorkWise Business Consultants have more than 13 years average real-world expertise with the TCM product. Services available include: Implementation Consulting & Management Classroom Training Implementation Level Training Business Analysis Application Consulting & Training Technical Consulting Project Management Upgrade Services Modification Design and Programming